


Lucas and Fuel commit crimes.

by takobellz



Category: Mother 3
Genre: For Honie, Ice Cream, M/M, Random & Short, Robbery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takobellz/pseuds/takobellz
Summary: Two boys get into trouble
Relationships: Fuel/Lucas (Mother 3), it can be platonic or romantic whatever you want.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Lucas and Fuel commit crimes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitto_katt0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitto_katt0/gifts).



Hey kids, uh- Today we're gonna uh.. do a story about these two fucks uh- we'll do this the old fashioned way.

Once upon a time in tazmily village there were these two fucking uh- fucks named Fuel and Lucas.

One day, Fuel and Lucas were playing with eachothers balls.

"Here, catch this Lucas." Said Fuel, throwing a pink ball to him.

What did you think I meant? They're children ya sick fuck. Anyways they were fooling around when Fuel suddenly had a thought to himself.

"Hey, Lucas, you wanna go commit a crime or something?" Fuck yeah, I love you fuel.

"Oh gee I don't know, Fuel, crimes are bad.."

"Aw come on, let's go by the local ice cream shop, ill get you an omelet pop

"O-omelet pop?! Okay."

"Great!" Fuel put a sock over his head with holes in it for eyes. He gave one to Lucas. "Put this on and take this." He also handed the blonde boy a nerf gun.

"Wait- Are we gonna rob it?! No, I don't wanna commit crimes!"

"C'mon, it'll be fun... also ill get you an omelet pop." 

Lucas thought for a moment, and gulped.

"Fine.."

And off they went.

They arrived at the ice cream shop, and Fuel kicked the door open like it was absolutely nobody's business.

"ALRIGHT YOU VANILLA-EATING BITCHES!"  
Him screaming and aiming his nerf gun immediately sent people to put their hands up.  
"NO I DON'T WANT NO SCREWING AROUND WITH ANY OF YOU. ME AND MY PAL HERE WANT AN OMELET POP AND A CHOCOLATE VANILLA SWIRL WITH COOKIE CRUNCH."  
Fuel walked up and down the ice cream store, pointing his gun as a threat. He whispered something in Lucas's ear.

"I'll keep em distracted, go get the icecream."

"ALRIGHT YOU SHRIMP-DICKED FUCK NUGGETS-"

Lucas scurried to the ice cream parlor, he pointed his nerf gun at the cashier. His hands were shaking, though.

"M-may I have a.. Omelet pop and.. a chocolate vanilla swirl with cookie crunch p-please.." 

The cashier silently nodded and took out an omelet pop, and started to scoop chocolate vanilla ice cream.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME, YOU?" Fuel held the nerf gun up to a boy's head.

"UH- I.. UHM.." The person stammered.

"WELL SWEET MOTHER TERESA ON A HOOD OF A MERCEDES BENS." Fuel shouted "YOU SOUND LIKE A MAJESTIC FUCKING EAGLE. DO YOU SING?"

"UHHAAAAAAHHH-" He kept stuttering

"HARMONIZE WITH ME"

"I DON'T KNOW IF I CAN-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"AAAAAAAAAAA" The boy screamed in sync.

Then, Fuel pulled the trigger.

...

"Ow, that hurt."

A tube shaped piece of plastic fell on the floor.

"Huh?" Fuel looked into the nerf gun. He shot the boy over and over again.

"Ow! Ow! Stop that hurts!"

Fuel picked up the plastic and inspected it.

"Uh... WELL SWEET JOLLY FUCKING RANCHERS I BET YOUR MOM WISHES SHE HAD SWALLOWED YOU." Fuel insulted him out of panic. He turned around, teeth gritted.

"Lucas we gotta go..." He hissed.

"Oh uhm.." Lucas digged through his pockets and gave the ice cream man 20 dollars.

"Sorry for all this mess.."

And he hopped off the counter to run out with the icecream. Fuel followed behind, but before he left he screamed.

"HOPE YOU ENJOY THE REST OF YOUR ICECREAM, LADIES. And boys. I'm not sexist." And then he left.

They took their socks off and ate their icecream as they walked home.

"Well, Lucie, I guess we could say that was a job well done."

"I'm never taking part in your ideas again." Lucas said, eating his omelet pop.

FIN.


End file.
